Storge
by lime green lily
Summary: or Familial Love. Because there are few things a Yukihira wouldn't do for family. A series of vignettes.
1. Note 1

**Title: Storge**

 **Summary: or Familial Love. Because there are few things a Yukihira wouldn't do for family. A series of vignettes.  
**

* * *

 **Note 1**

 _In Which a Yukihira Does Not Spontaneously Leave the Family for the Vine_

* * *

"Papa!" Yukihira Tamako stormed inside their house, a hurricane of emotions going inside her, but the main one was the thunder of anger.

Her father was in the living room with her little brother. There were bags packed.

"What was with that text? What do you mean you're closing up the shop?" She screeched.

"My darling daughter," her dad said. "You have your dear father's beauty and your mother's delicate looks but you are a banshee through and through."

Souma snickered. She glared at him, menacingly stepping forward. He shut his trap. She returned her glare to her father's.

Their dad said, "I'm planning on traveling a bit; look for work abroad and all."

"And you're just leaving us!" She screamed. "Do you have any idea how much travelling is going to cost? Souma's entering high school. I'm in my final year. My savings won't let two high school kids survive!"

He puffed, "Don't underestimate your old man. I'm not going to leave my babies in poverty. I'll leave money for you to get by."

She calmed a bit at that. "Why are you leaving all of a sudden, dad? You haven't gone on your 'hermit around the world' in years." _Not since mom died._

The unspoken word passed the three.

He just shrugged. "Felt like it," said as if he wasn't leaving two minors to live on their own.

"Besides, nee-san, I won't go to your high school." Souma said. He didn't sound quite as pleased.

"Excuse you." She turned, eyes wide. "And what school are you going?"

"Some private school." He said.

Dad snorted a laugh, "'Some' school. It's the best school for cooking out there, you know. They develop their students to progress since middle school. Only the top tier gets in."

"And how is Sou-chan supposed to go there when we can't pay?" She gritted her teeth. "What about his allowance?"

The only reason she could actually stay in the semi-private school she goes to was thanks to her scholarship as a varsity player. If it was as fancy as her father makes it out to be, then how were they going to pay?

"I have connections." He just waved off her concerns. "Besides, if your brother even passes the entrance exams, he'll likely won't even survive long. He'll transfer back to your school." He stood and left, laughing loudly.

The Yukihira siblings were famous for two things in their district. First was for their odd colorings. Second was their complete loyalty to each other. It didn't matter the fact that they fought. If anyone hurt one, the other is there to fight back.

Yukihira Tamako had no interest in food apart from eating it. But, as she glared at the way her father left, she made a decision.

"Sou-chan," she said, deceptively calm. "You will pass that exam and you will show our old man what you can do. And damn, Sou-chan, you are amazing. I don't care what we have to do but we will make that old man eat his words.

"Aa." Souma said, fire in his eyes.

* * *

 **Notes: There are OCs here. I'm afraid the Yukihira sister may be a main character, so please bear with my OC. I hope she's not so Mary Sue. You know what, fuck that. Yukihira Tamako, fondly called by her dad as Tamago, loves eating. She doesn't have a 'God's Tongue', for the record, but she does adore eating and do know how to properly critique them. She's been her father's taste-tester for years. But the thing is, Tamago doesn't like cooking. It's too much work for her. She does know how, her expertise going more on sweets and pastries. She's a third year and she's a math lover who works on the business side of the restaurant. Please continue reading. I'll likely publish the next part in a couple of days. I'm reading the manga soon.  
**


	2. Note 2

**Note 2**

 _In Which A Yukihira Always Worries for Family_

Souma was lost. He couldn't believe it. He had confidence in his cooking. No matter how many times he lost to his father, he knew that his father was another level entirely. Patrons and customers adored his dished. His sister always loved whatever he cooked, except those times when he experimented.

He knew he could impress whatever examiner comes his way. He knew he impressed Nakiri Erina. He saw it in her eyes. It was the same look his sister had when he managed to catch her picky tongue with his experiments. He was a little offended a part of him he didn't think could be offended.

He didn't really care about the whole cooking school before. He liked cooking, but going to a school for it never really crossed his mind. It was something his dad thought was probably cool. He had a lot of weird spontaneous moments like those. He wasn't lost because of any losing confidence on his cooking. But, because there was something like a spark that ignited inside him. He wanted to get her to admit his cooking was delicious.

But before his thoughts could trail further, he thought of his older sister who was likely still waiting for him. She probably expected to hear of a job well done. His phone inbox had many messages from her. It was filled with encouragements and confidence in him and his cooking. He didn't know how to face her with a failure in his back.

Still, he had to face her sometime today. He walked to the parking lot where she stood out. Her bright pink jacket and the moped stood out from the fancy black limousines. "Nee-chan?"

His sister blinked before standing straighter. "Sou-chan! How was it? What was the exam like? Did you have to cook? Oh, what was I saying, of course they made you cook. What did you make? Did they love it? Oh, confound that. Of course they love it."

"Nee-chan!" He cut her rant.

"What?"

Souma hesitated. He didn't know how to tell her. Better go straight to the point. "I… she failed me."

"WHAT!?"

Tamako was anxious. She was a worrier by nature. Everyone would always applaud her for her maturity and confidence but those closest to her knew her for her anxiety.

At the moment, she was extremely anxious for her dearest brother.

Souma's entrance exam was today. She had dropped her brother off at the fancy (extremely huge) school. There were people on limos and other brands of cars that she only saw on the television. She saw one person sneer at her and her brother riding a moped. She flipped them off.

"Don't worry, you got this." She told her brother, completely confident.

However, it seemed that her own words didn't reach her own ears. She kept worrying.

She had been waiting out on her moped for him since then. The time kept ticking. She saw many curious glance at her and her moped. She had flipped a guard who tried to get her to leave the parking lot. Sure, her moped didn't scream money like a limo, but it was a vehicle and how dare they kick her out. She refused to leave without her brother.

She fiddled with her phone. The clock hands from her watch kept ticking and it sounded quite loud in her ears. A minute passed before she decided to open her phone and send a message to her brother.

 ** _Tamago_** to ** _Sou-chan_** _: 'How are you? Don't worry so much. You've got this in the bag. Don't let any stuck-up try to walk over you.'_

 _There_ , she thought. It was encouraging enough. She closed her phone and continued fiddling.

She breathed through her teeth. "Why is the damn exam taking too long?" She complained to herself, despite knowing full well how long it takes to cook some food. It was the reason why she preferred being the taste-tester to being the chef.

Her phone buzzed. She quickly checked it out and a smile quirked on her face.

 ** _Papa_** to **_Tamago_** _: 'How are you and your brother? It's the entrance exam today. A reminder, in case you and your brother forget. Just tell him to keep cooking.'_

 ** _Tamago_** to ** _Papa_** _: 'Stop worrying. You're the cool dad, Papa. Being a worrywart hurts your rep. Besides, Sou-chan's got this._

She ignored the hypocrisy in her words and sent the text. She felt much lighter. She knew her father loved them. He was far too laidback and casual. People often said that he needed to be more strict but he never was. He was their best friend, even if he didn't seem to get the 'Ohana' thing about not leaving anyone behind. She and Souma knew that he would always come back.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she was startled by someone calling her, 'Nee-chan'. It was Souma.

She stood up, moving towards him. "Sou-chan! How was it? What was the exam like? Did you have to cook? Oh, what was I saying, of course they made you cook. What did you make? Did they love it? Oh, confound that. Of course they love it."

"Nee-chan!" He cut her rant.

"What?"

Souma seemed to hesitate, which wasn't like her darling little brother. "I… she failed me."

"WHAT!?"

 **Note: So, I've looked at my first episode and just… that's the end of Episode 1. I forgot so many scenes. Also, I'm working on my characters' voice. It's hard. I know Souma's not the type to hesitate. I know he's the type to work hard and keep working hard. I want a scene with the Yukihira siblings just being siblings. I've already written the next chapter, I'm just polishing it.**

 **Also, my sister complains on how the story will progress because I don't plan on having Tamako go to Tootsuki. Tamako is not going to progress there. Besides, one Yukihira is enough for the school. She's probably gonna come and go as she please. Seriously, Tamako, stop visiting your baby brother. You're a third year high school student, go study.**

 **For the record, yes, this is Sorina. No, this isn't the place to go for incest. Put that back where it came from, Nonny. Tama doesn't have any ship at the moment. I don't even know. You tell me.**


	3. Note 3

**Title: Storge**

 **Summary: or Familial Love. Because there are few things a Yukihira wouldn't do for family. A series of vignettes.**

* * *

 **Note 3**

 _In Which a Yukihira Does Everything To Make a Family Smile_

* * *

They were in the _Yukihira_ ' _s_ and Souma was cooking his agitation away.

"Try this." He presented her the same dish he presented to Nakiri.

Tamako sighed and grabbed the utensil. "Sou-chan, if this is what you presented your examiner, wouldn't it be too simple?" She commented even as she dug in.

"It was the exam." Souma explained. "She said to make a dish made from egg."

His sister chewed on the food. "For me, the taste is too normal. There's nothing extraordinary about it." She said. "I've grown up with the taste. It's normal to my tongue. I've been desentisized with your majestic cooking."

"Nee-chan!"

"What? I'm just saying, I love this. You know, I love you, but if it sucks, I'd tell you." He knew that. He and his dad had their fair share of her insulting and throwing their experiments back at their facelShe kept eating. "And also, you were too agitated, darling. You added too much salt than necessary, in my opinion."

"For people who hadn't had it yet, I'm sure they'd love it. I'm certain the examiner probably liked it as they should. I don't really know what happened. But, hey, I hate your examiner on principle." She shrugged. "I'm on your team, darling."

"She liked it." Souma said, with certainty. "She didn't want to admit she liked my plebian dish."

"Did she say that?" Tamako said, sharply. Her motto had always been, an insult to one Yukihira is an insult to all Yukihira.

"Yep."

At his reply, she scowled. "There is nothing wrong with being poor. Be proud of being a plebian. Your cooking tastes good and it doesn't have to cost much. That's better than wasting money on shitty cooking."

Souma laughed. His sister, ever the cheapstake, would say that being a plebian wasn't anything to be ashamed of.

"I'm going to make her admit my cooking is delicious." Souma said.

"You do you, darling." His sister said. "But, not to burst your bubble or anything, but you likely won't even see her anytime in this lifetime."

Souma's face fell. "Yeah, you're right."

"But don't worry." Tamako said, joking. "If you want, I can stalk her on the internet and we can find her in a jiffy. What's her full name?"

Souma laughed. "Nee-chan, stop that."

"What? I am showing my love for my baby brother by looking for a way to get his goal." She grinned.

"Your way of showing love is creepy, nee-chan." He said.

Tamako smiled, playfully smacking her brother. "How dare you call your beloved sister's way of showing affection creepy?"

"It's okay, nee-chan, I love you either way." He said.

Tamako grinned and leaned forward to ruffle her brother's mess of hair. "It's going to be fine. Besides, now, we don't need to worry about how much that private school will cost."

* * *

 **Note: I'd apologize but it would mean I hadn't been writing. Which is true, but seriously, I'm not that sorry. My mind went blank in regards to this series haha and I found my muse with old time-y whimsical voice. Please don't hate on me.**


End file.
